A Chance to Set Things Right
by Elsebeth Kindri
Summary: The knights were forced into serving Rome. With the only chance for peace gone, the knights face a challenge far beyond what they ever imagined. What happens when someone unexpected appears out of nowhere? AU. Set after movie. Tristan/OFC, Dagonet/OFC


I don't own anything you recognize from the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>A Chance to Set Things Right<strong>

"You don't know for sure that he's cheating on you, Marnie?" Kyla looked at her friend and reached out for her hand.

"I have proof! Remember I told you he gave me the passwords to his e-mail and facebook account? Well, I logged in to check for updates on his flight information and also to send a message to his mom and I saw he had gotten e-mails and messages from some other girl," Marnie looked down at her friend's hand covering hers and she lightly squeezed it. "You have no idea how tired I am of being accused of cheating on him when he's been the one cheating all along! I'm tired of being lied to and all I want to do is disappear from this hellhole of a life I've lived. I hate him. I hate him and I want nothing more to do with him," Marnie let go of her friend's hand and walked to her bedroom.

They had been living together since they got out of high school and Marnie had been with the same guy, Andrew, since their first year in high school. They hadn't moved in together but he frequently had spent the night with his arms wrapped around her and she loved it.

Marnie had noticed a change in her boyfriend's attitude. He still spent time with her but whenever they would sit and have a normal conversation, he'd be annoyed with her and snap at her, but up till recently, she never suspected him of cheating on her. She found out and when he was on a business trip in France, she made sure his flights got cancelled and she left a message on his voice mail telling him that if he ever showed up at her place, if he ever tried contacting her again, she'd make sure everyone knew what he did.

She locked herself in her bedroom and curled up on the bed. She stared out the window and wished that she could run far away and never look back. How she didn't find out about his affair before she had no idea, but she was done. Done with him… How could he?

Marnie had never been the 'popular' girl in school and she often found herself hiding out in her bedroom instead of hanging out with kids her own age. Her parents were constantly fighting and one night her mom packed a bag and left. Her dad started drinking and was never 'present' even if he was always there. Marnie's mood changed and she got depressed.

During her first year in high school she met Andrew and they started dating a couple weeks after they first met. He turned her life upside down and she found a reason to be happy. Every time she was in a funk because of memories from her past, he was there to pull her back out of it and she loved him for it. Everything she did, she did for them and she loved making him happy but in the end, it turned out she wasn't what he needed to be happy.

Marnie stared out the window until the sun left her sight and the world slowly started turning black. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes and bit her lower lip in an attempt to stop herself from crying but she ended up crying herself to sleep. She fell into a restless slumber.

Tristan had been sent north of the Wall on several occasions to scout for Woads or deserters. Ever since the fight with the Saxons, Arthur had grown restless because of the loss of his love, Guinevere – the Woad. Merlin and his kin had not taken kindly to the loss of her life and vowed that they would have their revenge. They blamed Arthur for her death and they made it clear that there would be no peace as long as Arthur was alive. Tristan had been supportive of Arthur's decision to surrender himself but his brothers had managed to talk him out of it. The Bishop had returned to the Wall soon after the battle was over and put more weight on Arthur's shoulders demanding that the knights and Arthur as their Commander remained in service of Rome and continued with securing the post until further reinforcements from Rome had arrived.

The knights were at a loss of what to do for as long as the Bishop held onto their discharge papers, they were either with Rome or they would be hunted down as deserters. None of the knights really looked upon the 'problem' as a problem since they knew nothing more than the life they had been living for the last twenty years. Most of them were no older than 15 when they had been taken away from the land they called home. Bors was happy in a way because travelling back to where he came from with his flock of bastards and the redhead Vanora at his side throwing anger tantrums; he could instead keep to his old schedule of getting drunk every evening and sleep all day whenever they weren't out on a mission or training.

Dagonet and Lancelot had barely pulled through but both of them survived, however Lancelot lost his right leg due to an infection caused by the heavy Saxon blade when they met on the battlefield. Dagonet had faded in and out of consciousness for days after his near death experience trying to break the ice to keep the Saxons at bay and delay their entry to the land. He was happy to be alive but at the same time he wished he had passed. Tristan hadn't taken more damage than he usually would in battle but had been hit over the head with the hilt of a sword and suffered a concussion.

None of the knights were pleased with knowing they had no control over their lives. To them, it seemed as if that day when they would all be free never would come.

Tristan rode out from the woods and towards the wheat fields surrounding the Wall from the north. The sun was setting and created an illusion of dark spirits dancing across the fields and he blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing something that wasn't there. The heavy rain filled clouds covered the sky and drowned what little sunlight there was left before letting the day fade into the night. The clouds brought rain and he shuddered at the thought of staying out of cover as the rain washed over the land. Even though it was summer time, there was nothing less fun than being soaked to the skin.

Making sure he wasn't being followed, Tristan pushed his mare to a gallop and galloped towards the gate of the Wall only to come to a sudden halt and almost falling off her as he saw a dark figure lying in the middle of the muddy road.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


End file.
